


Autumn Leaves and Bright Eyes

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: Hadestown AU -- Let the Fates create a happy ending [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: COMMUNICATE YOU IDIOT, Gen, Hadestown AU, Logan has a heart, Logan is gayer than originally planned, M/M, No cheating, he cares, he's also a dumbass that didnt think of asking Virgil's namw, thats surprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: "Come with me.""What?"Logan doesn't quite know why he offers. (Except he does). But he tells himself this boy is hungry, starving, and he'll surely die if he leaves him here with no one caring enough to stay by his side. He knows how it feels to be lonely.





	Autumn Leaves and Bright Eyes

Logan had not expected to not regret his decision.

Well. Not exactly. He did regret it, regret the way he snapped and shouted and- it shouldn't have happened. He never liked to fight with Patton. He should have never said that he was going to find someone else, as if punishing his husband for something he had no control over. Logan had just planned to spend a few hours in the surface, just enough to make Patton antsy, and then come back and apologize. With some luck, maybe his husband wouldn't leave as soon as he saw his face.

But.

There had been a boy crying in the middle of the forest Patton loved so dearly and he knew for sure his husband would never forgive him if he didn't stop to help a human. (The god of spring had always had a soft spot for those squishy beings. Sometimes, Logan wondered if he'd stay if he were one of them.)

"Are you okay?", he asked, trying to make his voice as soft as it was with Patton and not quite suceeding. 

The boy looked up from where he was sitting on the ground, his skirt dirty and red-rimmed eyes that widened when he saw the god. He immediately got up and almost fell over unbalanced when Logan carefully held his arm to keep him from falling. The boy furiously blushed and stepped back.

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm Logan", he said. "King of the Underworld". He worried for a moment that the knowledge that he was a god would startle the boy, but he only nodded. Oh. One of the lucky ones that met Patton, then.

"Am I dying, then?", the boy asked, and he sounded so resignated that Logan felt his heart break for this vulnerable stranger.

"No, I don't think so. Why do you think that?"

"I'm hungry", the boy said, simply, as if it was a fact he had had time to get used to- the sky is blue, the leaves fall in the autumn, and his stomach is perpetually empty. 

Logan wishes he was Patton. His husband would have given the boy a warm smile and waved his hand and suddenly the trees would be bending to give him fruits that should not be there in this time of the year. But he's the god of dead. Instead of creating life, he kills.

So he does that. A deer is enough for anyone. He doesn't know how to prepare meat, but the boy does, and they talk. He's beautiful. His eyes shine like stars despite his malnourishment, a shy smile playing in his lips while Logan tells him about the lives of those who have already died. (He doesn't exclude the tragedies, as he did with Patton. He doesn't think this hungry boy with bright eyes and the ways of a survivor minds it. He's right.) And Logan...

"Oh", he says softly, when the boy finally grins for the first time and he can feel his face warming.

"What?", the boy says, self-counsciously.

"Nothing. It's just- there's no one to take care of you?"

His expression closes off and Logan regrets his words, but the boy just sighs and looks at the ashes where he had made the fire. "I do", he says. "But he's... He's too busy elsewhere."

"Then you don't."

The boy winces. Hesitantly, he nods, and he looks like the silent confession could have broken him more easily than the hunger.

"Come with me."

"What?"

Logan doesn't quite know why he offers. (Except he does). But he tells himself this boy is hungry, starving, and he'll surely die if he leaves him here with no one caring enough to stay by his side. He knows how it feels to be lonely. He doesn't know how it is to be hungry, Patton took care of that well enough even when- well. Logan figures it's bad. He doesn't intend on actually being with this boy like he insinuated to Patton, but he can help this human. He can take care of someone. And maybe, just maybe, this one won't leave the moment mother nature calls. Maybe he won't have to be completely alone with the dead when the winter ends.

"Come with me", Logan says. "Technically, well, you'd be dead- but you'd never feel hungry again. Never have to wonder when your next meal will be. You won't even have to be lonely."

The boy frowns at him, affronted, and he quickly realizes how it must have sounded.

"Not like that!", Logan corrects, his face as red as autumn's leaves. "I'm married, and very much in love with my husband. But he leaves for long periods of time often, and it's nice to have someone to talk to, you know?"

He looks lost in thought for a moment and then nods. "I don't know if I want to leave him behind, though", he says quietly.

"If he really cared about you, he'd be by your side."

It takes a few minutes of silence. Logan pretends not to see when the boy starts to cry. (He puts a hand on his shoulder anyway. The boy doesn't flinch. He counts that as a victory). "You don't need to come, I won't force you. But you'd be safe down there."

"No, I'm going", the boy finally says, with a husky voice. "I'm- I'm going. I think he'll be happier without me."

Logan nods. He understands the feeling better than he's comfortable saying.

"It won't hurt", the god promises. "But I'd close my eyes." The boy nods, doing as he said, and Logan is floored for a moment with the notion that this stranger, this human, trusts him enough to do so.

He shakes his head and carefully touches the boy's forehead. It's easy to catch him in his arms when his mortal body colapses, easy to change it to something more durable, better, still with the same appearance Logan is weirdly fond of. (He pretends not to like how the boy seems to fit in his arms.)

Logan doesn't want to explain this to Patton. But he will.

He thinks he might do anything for this human.


End file.
